


Not One of Your Kittens

by starlightsongs



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ENJOY it's way back in march can i get an f, F/F, I don't even know what to tag this as, i'll be quite frank i nearly forgot i wrote this, i'm gonna try to write something new soon, or was it?, spoiler: the ship that kinda almost sorta was...but wasn't, tbh i thought i'd write a chapter 2 at least but it never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsongs/pseuds/starlightsongs
Summary: Besides, it didn’t matter if Kaoru was being serious or not.It’s not like she would ever fall for someone like her.





	Not One of Your Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> HIII i want to be more active again here soon ;; was going through some of my files and found this kaomisa WIP from March that I never ended up finishing (and don't plan to because I forgot my idea) so...it's a one-shot now! enjoy!

“Have a nice day~” Misaki singsonged as she watched the young girl run off to her mother. The minute the two were out of earshot, she crouched down, hoping her head wouldn’t pop off in the process.

Well, Michelle’s head, that was.

The head of the giant bear suit she was assigned to stay in for the day.

_Remind me, why did I take up this position again?_

She sat down and exhaled as sweat dripped from her forehead. Summer days like this one could be absolutely brutal, and though she had gotten used to the suit’s weight and temperature, it was still hard to bear. An employer, noticing her exhaustion motioned a signal to ask about a water break. Once Misaki affirmed, she made her way towards the shopping district headquarters.

“That’s right,” She thought to herself. Oh, how _naive_ she was! Seeing an advertisement in the local paper about a part-time job with minimal hours and requirements. It had genuinely never occurred to her that she’d be spending her work hours parading around and handing out flyers in a mascot suit twice the size of her. Like, how was she supposed to describe this part-time job on her resume? It certainly wasn’t the standard fast food worker or cafe barista position that she heard her friends talk about.

She had to admit she had gotten used to the job, though. After all, its ridiculousness didn’t come close to comparing with the other activity that Michelle took part in.

Almost as if on cue, her phone buzzed.

`**Kokoro:** Misaki!!! :D Could you let Michelle know that we’re going scuba diving today? I’m so excited!!`

Misaki couldn’t help but groan aloud.

“Kokoro... You can’t scuba-dive in a mascot costume. Like, the suit will literally not stay put together. I don’t even know how the suits will pull this one off! It won’t work…” she rambled aloud to herself as she texted her response.

`**Misaki:** Okay, I’ll tell her. :)`

Misaki had officially given up on telling her band, Hello, Happy World!, two things: one, that she was Michelle, and two, that none of their ideas made any sense.

Looking back, she still couldn’t figure out why she had joined their shenanigans in the first place. When she was first approached at her part-time job, she could’ve just left the whole idea behind then and there. But no, she had to go and march all the way to Kokoro’s house, ready and prepared to quit, only to stay. And for what? She found herself constantly making excuses, such as staying to help out Kanon or being under the impression that they needed her help.

Eventually she threw in the towel and realized that a part of her actually...enjoyed being part of these shenanigans - as ridiculous as they were.

And boy, she did _not_ see that one coming.

Like, at all.

Her phone buzzed again.

`**Kaoru:** Thank you, my dear little kitten ;) I am certain this adventure will be absolutely... fleeting~`

Misaki rolled her eyes.

This girl…

By now, she had gotten used to how to handle Kokoro and Hagumi. They often acted somewhat like children - highly optimistic, energetic, a little dumb here and there, but their hearts were in the right place. Kokoro knew more than she gave off, and was pretty good at detecting others’ emotions without fail. Hagumi possessed a deep sense of empathy, and worked diligently to ensure no one’s feelings would get hurt.

Kaoru, however, was...still a bit of a mystery to Misaki.

She’d spout off meaningless phrases and use Shakespearean quotes incorrectly, acting as if she was hot shit. She had this massive fanbase of schoolgirls that fawned over her, but Misaki didn’t get it. Kaoru was a huge dumbass behind her “intelligent” sayings, and often struck Misaki as narcissistic. Her ego was so large sometimes, and it was something that ticked Misaki off.

She responded to the message, unimpressed.

`**Misaki:** I’m not one of your kittens :/ And what exactly is so “fleeting”?`

She heard a multitude of pings from the others moments later.

`**Kokoro:** Misaki! Why the long face?`

`**Hagumi:** You could’ve hurt Kaoru senpai’s feelings :(`

`**Kokoro:** Misaki! Hagumi! Turn those frowns upside-down! :)`

As much as she had grown to respect the band’s mission to make the world smile, she still found herself getting annoyed at how far they took it.

`**Kanon:** Guys...remember how hot it is outside... I think Misaki’s having a tough day at work, could you ease off a bit?`

Misaki was always so thankful for Kanon’s presence. In fact, she probably would’ve left the band long ago had it not been for her.

It was always comforting to know that there was at least _someone_ there who had common sense.

She chugged her water as she stared at the clock, noting that she only had five minutes left of her break time. Her phone continued to ping, and she was almost thankful that she’d have to soon shut it off again.

`**Kokoro:** Since when does Misaki work?`

`**Hagumi:** Ooh! I didn’t know Misaki worked! Maybe she can visit me at the croquette shop!`

`**Kaoru:** Ah~ why, what is this fleeting new information? Misaki, tell me, “have you gotten what you paid for”?`

She nearly spit out her water.

_Really?_

She knew the drama queen was prone to mixing up her English sayings, but this was seriously too far off.

`**Kanon:** Kaoru...I don’t think that was the right saying.`

`**Kokoro:** I still wanna know where Misaki works!`

`**Hagumi:** Me too! Me too!`

`**Kaoru:** Why… she is not only here, but she is there, and she is everywhere~`

That.

Didn’t even make sense.

She hurriedly typed her response as she prepared for her next shift.

`**Misaki:** Where I work is a secret ;) Kokoro, perhaps you and Hagumi could play detective to figure it out?`

`**Kokoro:** That sounds like a great idea!`

`**Hagumi:** I’m in! I’m in!`

Good. That’d hold them over for the rest of the day. And who knows? Maybe they’d forget about scuba diving entirely.

Misaki heard her boss call it time and began to assemble herself back into the Michelle suit. Her phone buzzed again one more time, and she swore to her boss that it’d be the last message she’d check.

`**Kaoru:** Why, I would love to find out all of Misaki’s secrets ;)`

Misaki froze in place, unable to keep her mouth from hanging open.

Was Kaoru... flirting with her?

_No, no. That’s ridiculous. She flirts with everyone, and it means nothing. It’s nothing but a game to her and her prince persona._

And with that thought to herself, she shut her phone off and stuffed it in one of the suit’s pockets. She braced herself for the heat as she picked up Michelle’s head to stack it over her own.

Besides, it didn’t matter if Kaoru was being serious or not.

It’s not like she would ever fall for someone like her.


End file.
